Black Pearl (quest)
/ 10 |Location_map = Tw3 map novigrad 04.png |Starting_icon = multiple}} Black Pearl is a secondary quest in . you must complete the main quest Destination: Skellige to access the second half of this quest. Walkthrough Head behind The Golden Sturgeon in Novigrad to meet Nidas, who tells you how he wishes to go back to Skellige to find a black pearl to bring back to his wife but he needs help as he's not as fit as he used to be. If you agree, he'll then ask you to meet him north of Arinbjorn. If you don't talk to Nidas when the quest marker first appears, the quest may become unavailable later. So if you wish to complete it it's best to pick up the quest as soon as you have the chance, after that it doesn't matter how long it takes before you start doing it. Once you arrive in Skellige, travel to the marker to find him waiting on the broken bridge for you. He'll talk for a bit before leading you a short distance to the waters where he explains he needs you to do the heavy lifting. Head out into the waters where you'll find a number of shells but also a couple sirens. The shell you want is naturally the farthest from shore and, once you got the black pearl, head back. As you get closer, you'll see Nidas come under attack by drowners so hurry to him and kill them off, then talk to him once more. Nidas can die here if you don't help him in time which will cause the quest to fail. Eventually he'll tell you he forgot to bring his purse with him, but regardless what you say, he promises to pay you back in Novigrad before leaving (25 ). Head back to The Golden Sturgeon to meet Nidas once again and talk with him. No matter your choice, he reveals the full story: his wife, Letta, is sick and suffering from the equivalent of Alzheimer's in that she can't remember or recognize people anymore and Nidas was hoping the black pearl would help but sadly it didn't. He'll then pay you 10 before saying goodbye. Journal entry :When men sense death's approach, they try to finish all manner of unresolved business. Some write wills, others pay off debts and still others make up with estranged relatives. :Nidas, a battle-hardened veteran from Novigrad, wanted to tie off a rather atypical loose end; acquiring the black pearl he had once promised his beloved wife. As he had reached an advanced age, he would not be able to journey to the black pearl beds of Skellige by himself - so he hired the witcher to assist him. :Geralt extracted a black pearl from a Skellige oyster with the skill of an experienced pearl diver, thus helping Nidas fulfill his promise. Sadly, it turned out his wife was unable to appreciate this lovely gesture - old age had deprived her of a sound mind and muddled her memories. Even the fulfillment of a promise that had forged the foundation of their relationship failed to put a smile on her lips. Objectives * Meet Nidas near the collapsed bridge to the north of Arinbjorn. * Follow Nidas to the pearl bed. * Find a black pearl using your Witcher Senses. * Return to Nidas. * Kill the drowners. * Meet Nidas in the Golden Sturgeon to collect your reward. Videos File:Let's Play-1481735394 pl:Czarna perła ru: Чёрная жемчужина (квест) Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests